Of All the Places in Gaia
by Primavera Lunes
Summary: When Reeve calls everyone to his boring meeting in Junon again, Cloud daydreams about everything... until he gets stuck in an elevator with Vincent Valentine. Hilarity ensues. Vincent/Cloud


**A/N:** Seriously, I'm going to freak out. I really don't know how long I will endure this writers block I had for a few months, so I should be happy that I can assemble a medium long oneshot and my first attempt with BL. Actually, I had this story written a very long time ago, but I accidentally deleted it… and with 'accidentally' I mean me freaking out how weird my writing is and in fear of getting bad reviews I… ahem, 'accidentally' trashed the fic. It's been over a few months, but I still remember the way it went. Of course, I'm gonna change it a bit, because I wasn't pleased with the first version. Okay… I'm gonna stop right now, before I write my own biography into this unmerciful block of text.

**Rating & Warnings: **I'm gonna say T. And let's go through this… boy on boy fluff, post-DoC (about six months), maybe a bit OOC, because I wanted a funny little story, but still try and keep the characters in their own world. I really don't know if something like this would ever happen, but it would be nice if it did, right? Do comment and warn me about this stuff as I'm still new to this. Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed here, as more experienced writers can help me to become a better writer. And can you also comment on my writing style? Because it looks weird… I've seen a lot of different styles, but mine seems a bit comical… what do you think? But it's probably because English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, you don't even want to imagine what I would do with them. Them 'lovebirds' and the whole game belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**.:Of All the Places in Gaia:.  
**

Yet another peaceful moment had gone through the mind of people and the breathing existence of the planet Gaia, wouldn't you agree? As it passed many catastrophes or more mildly put, Armageddons, they were finally beginning to dissipate from the minds of the ordinary people as they didn't wish to remember the painful consequences and losses that occurred during Hell's pain and heat.

But for their unfortunate minds, these events will never be easily forgotten. A young child would only be looking confusingly and with his eyes wide open upon the world. Everything seemed so alright, so peaceful, clean and without worry. But in reality, Gaia suffered so much, shed many earthly tears and cries that only those close to her Spirit Energy could hear, begging for someone to save her or either end her misery. Only a few powerful warriors decided to try and save the planet. It is not known if Gaia herself thought these specific children born out of her own soul would once help her, but she would grateful in any way. Her children had saved her again.

First it was against a powerful will of only one man, who sough revenge on the company that created him and the man who had succeeded in killing him. Second time it was the same, but the man thought he is going to win no matter what. He had been wrong once again. Third time… something completely different. Taking the very essence of the planet to leave her crumbling to her knees and let her remains float in the endless universe of black web and the blinking fireflies that were caught in it. But they had succeeded again. They didn't let her down nor did they give up. She had been grateful for that. The unexpected heroes who came to her rescue…

That is what happened. The poetic description of the heroes who had their hands full of weaponry and problems to solve on their own… but the real problems I suspect to only awaken…

Cloud Strife had been driving his Fenrir down the road to Junon. He had received a request from Reeve Tuesti to stop by his office in the fishing town… and it wasn't important either… but the blond could only think about different things right now than to think how he'll survive yet another day in the stuffy conference room, listening to the same old discussions he had been hearing for about three months now. Whatever the man thought about, while the wind wildly caressed his spiky hair or when an eventual Behemoth or a Wolf would look at him with hunger in its eyes, it was pretty much closed for the public. Maybe wondering about the old poetic description of the heroes for which he thought that it was a waste of time or when his mind returned to his new home in Edge.

He still remembered on how they all received the same message from Mr. Tuesti. The blue eyed man knew he had to go, since the brunet somehow knew when Cloud had his days off from his delivery job, so he couldn't talk his way out of it and Reeve took advantage of that. It was either coming to Tuesti's office by your own will or he would either sent large amounts of heart breaking voice messages, which would put even the most professional crying sack of emoness and depression to shame.

Tifa was there only twice and already hated it. Whenever he called, she opened the bar… for vacations, Sundays and other holidays. That way she was luckier than Cloud and he envied it… a bit. Mostly he sweat dropped and that was it… he didn't really want to be bothered with that anyway.

Both Marlene and Denzel were even luckier. They said, ''But this is a grown up talk…'' even though the blond man once nicely shot a remark toward them about how they wanted to grow up faster and these conferences would be perfect schooling of becoming an adult. Of course it didn't end well… they feel asleep on their chairs five minutes into it, with open mouths and with drool coming out of their tongues. It was unbelievable that anything could be more boring than robot's talk.

Speaking about robots, remember that little nice ex-Tsviet Shelke who had been living with them for the past few months? Yeah, she was a supposed technological genius… fixed so many broken things around the house that one would thought that there's nothing else to repair, but anytime Reeve called she found a scrap behind the house and said that she would fix it… even though the thing used to resemble a flower pot or a very ugly statue. Cloud had thought; when did the girl became so imaginable? He honestly didn't know… it was possible the kids have taught her. And one day an invasion of kids will come to his door and demand something like, ''Freedom!'' or ''Democracy!'' or ''Free cable television for everyone!''

The blond smirked to himself at the thought as he continued to drive his trusty companion in battle through the Grasslands and toward the Midgar Marsh. He was always prepared and careful when he drove over it. The humongous snakes, also known as Midgar Zoloms, resided in this marsh exclusively and guarded the way to the Mythril Mines. At first he was surprised when none of the creatures appeared. Usually they would at least peek out of it, but there were no signs of those big snake eyes. To some extent, he was relieved but keeps his eyes pealed. Zoloms were known as noisy predators and mostly that meant good for the prey. When he finally drove through the marsh and into the mines he felt fully relieved that at least once in a month he didn't have to meet with a growing surprise behind his back that possessed red eyes, long tongue, mostly green scales and was accompanied with the most annoying sound effect in the universe, also known as; _''Ssssssssssssss''_.

When the blond finally exited the mines, he finally saw the now beautiful littoral city far in the distance. But frankly, it gave him a headache to think he wasn't going to be there by his own will. However, he had to admit that the town changed a lot. In the days of ShinRa, the upper plate was forbidding the sunlight to even graze or touch the sea or the ground beneath it. The air and the water were both poisoned and polluted and the fish didn't like it here. But after the Meteor, a new WRO building was raised to its skies and became known all over the world, even though it took about three years to finally finish it. The people of Junon got their fish and sunlight back, while the building was to be matched with the rest of the village. While it still looked modern and new, it was painted into the colors of the village. This was a good idea, which the citizen took and the town didn't stand out that much either.

Cloud finally made his way into the city and parked the Fenrir besides the building. It didn't change at all since his last visit. It was leaned against the great stone wall and it felt humongous. Not as much as the previous Upper Junon, but at least now you could see the sun and the sky. The blue eyed swordsman took his new goggles off and looked toward the sea again. He heavily sighed and grunted something under his breath and made his way toward the big glass door which opened by itself when he neared it.

The inside looked bigger than the outside for that matter. The walls and the ceiling gave out a marvelous innocence that was donned into a light blue and white color. Some employees were walking up and down, some were enjoying a chit-chat over the phone with friends without the consent of their boss, but nobody could be bothered by that until 3 PM in the afternoon. Others were annoyed with the constant callings of their family members, particularly mothers, who wanted to know where the hell they have been, when would they come home for dinner, why they didn't answer to their own flesh and blood, while they spent half of night in agony and pain so they would finally be born into this world and when would they finally move out of their house.

Also, a small group of people enjoyed themselves behind a plexy glass with coffee and cigarettes and laughed hysterically at the others jokes and pictures on their driver's licenses. Once in a while, a workaholic with big round glasses would come around the corner with dark bags under his eyes, five expressos in one hand and a load of papers in the others, muttering to himself always the same words that sounded like; _''Brains, brains…'' _, but I could be wrong.

Cloud was used being recognized by people anywhere he went. Some gave him a wave, others a smile and some blurted out something like ''Hello…'' in the most shy and innocent tone before they turned around and ran off because of their incoming redness in their face and hid into the closet, crying their tears out. I mean, is it really hard to say hello to a possibly the only living swordsman, hero of the Jenova war and a delivery boy? Pretty hard, yeah.

The blond stopped in front of the elevator to press the button and waited for the door to open. And so, he waited, waited, waited, waited, waited and waited. It wasn't long till his mind pulled him into another daydreaming trance. But it wasn't daydreaming, but actually more of a daymare of what he will have to go through again. Stuffy place, a projector on the table, dark like a spooky graveyard (seriously, he was waiting for a theatrical fog to come out of nowhere) and a light screen just up ahead… what a disaster!

Then he changed the subject and tried to think about something else. Hmm, who else was coming anyway? Yuffie most likely. Not because she enjoys the meetings, but she certainly likes embarrassing Reeve. The last time she was chit-chatting with the secretaries and chewed the chewing gum so loudly, everyone believed Tuesti's jugular vein was going to pop and he'd bleed out like a stuck pig. But naturally, he remained cool and calm. He was also informed about sudden disappearances of snacks out of the WRO canteen, but to this day… the thief hasn't been caught yet.

Then there were Barret and Cid. The two men simultaneously shouted at Mr. Tuesti for different reasons; for getting them out of their beauty sleep, out from the field from training or drilling oil and because he drank black coffee with milk and not tea. It was a pretty funny sight and different from all the hell he tortured everyone else with.

The ex-SOLDIER woke up from his trance when he noticed the elevator still hasn't reached the lowest point of its reach while he waited for it roughly five minutes. He pouted angrily and stomped his foot harshly against the floor. Seriously, if it doesn't open in the next minute he'll open it by himself… or more accurately put, slashed the living daylights out of it. And no way he was going to pay for the damage. And he was just about to until…

''Cloud?'' a deep and familiar voice came from the very closeness. The blond needed a moment before he could actually respond to it. At first it was weird, the second it was even weirder… he thought he wasn't going to hear the mentioned voice for the next few months. He was relieved at first, but then it felt weird… again.

Cloud finally turned his head toward the voice and as he expected, the familiar red and black mixture appeared before his eyes as he replied, ''Vincent… he got you too, didn't he?''

The raven haired man hesitantly crossed his arms over his chest and put on a slightly annoyed look toward the delivery boy. The younger man smirked and put his hand over his mouth before he could actually burst out of laughing, but he decided not to, as the doors of the elevator finally opened. He steeped in first and the gunslinger was just behind him. Cloud then pushed the button for… what was it… seventh floor and leaned toward the wall behind him and just a baby step or two away, Vincent had already found his place beside him.

And something indicated this was going to be a long ride…

A disgustingly happy-go-lucky Ipanema music echoed in the small rectangular box until the younger man felt the need to ask a question, ''So, where have you been all this time? Nobody heard from you for the last three months''.

The older man had hesitated again as he leaned his whole weight on the back wall and crossed his arms on his chest again. For a moment, Cloud thought he asked the wrong question and with a bit of a flushed look on his face looked toward the ground. He hadn't noticed when the crimson eyes turned to him and he replied, ''Around… the world hasn't changed a bit…''

The blond lifted his head up in surprise and smiled at the thought, just before he turned toward the gunman, ''What? Did you think the world might change 'a bit' after yet another world crisis?''

''Why not? … you don't believe in changes?''

''No, just…'' the blond wanted to snap back, but he couldn't find the words. So he confusingly turned his head forward again and pouted. Vincent noticed that and smirked at his face. The younger man felt something grinning into his head, so he turned toward the clad figure beside him to find him smirking… hey, wait a minute, that's not a smirk! Oh my God, is that a smile? THE smile? Vincent Valentine can smile!? It was quite a moment for the swordsman, as he never saw him smile before… and he had to admit that it looked good on him.

''Shocked?'' the gunman calmly replied in a bit of a sarcastic tone as the blond found himself staring at him.

''No…'' Cloud replied as he continued staring, ''… just unusual.''

''Why, do I look like a savage murderer without it?''

The blond quickly shook his head and started defending himself, ''What, no! I just… never saw you with it before. It looks great on you. You should smile more often.''

''If you say so…'' Vincent replied and turned his eyes toward the opposite wall. And… look, he smiled again! The blue eyed man did the same, but continued the talk.

''How did Reeve get you anyway?''

''He left phone messages. At first I didn't answer, but he kept on calling. Every afternoon, from 1 to 8 PM in the evening. He did that for over one month.''

The swordsman looked toward the gunman again, mesmerized, ''One month? I got to hand it to you, you sure have patience. I gave up after three days…''

The raven haired man smirked this time and continued, ''… so does he…'' he replied and lost his smile once again, ''When I finally had enough, I picked up the phone and tried to explain I wasn't interested… but then I think he started crying.''

After hearing the 'crying' word, Cloud burst out into a chuckle and almost doubled over. In his mind, a mental image of Tuesti crying over the phone was drawn and he knew he wouldn't get it out any time soon. He leaned against the back wall with his hand on his mouth to prevent any further snort from bursting out. The so amused gunman only watched the scene and figured he should leave him in his moment.

The blond was too busy to notice the black haired man as he continued to slip into another daydream trance. For some reason, he saw Reeve as a cranky, crying baby now. He was wearing a little blue dress and little blue slippers and held onto a huge brown old-style teddy bear and a blue blanky with a big red heart with the letter 'R' sewed on it. Then there was a big milk bottle added… and a blue slinky with a red heart again around his neck… and huge fake brown mustache on his forehead. The image mentally amused the swordsman… of course that was until a huge purple butterfly that looked like Galian Beast flopped and flipped his wings toward the image and ate it away.

Okay, weirdness again. What a hell was a butterfly disguised as a Galian was doing in his mind? And how did the purple thing lift the heavy sign with words 'Wake up, sunshine!' in HIS mind? Then he realized he needed to snap out.

Cloud shook his head again to get rid of the mental image and he looked toward a mildly grinning gunslinger, who was still looking at him. The younger man wanted to say something, but Vincent beat him to it.

''Dreaming again?''

''Yeah and standing up makes it a whole lot easier,'' the younger man replied sarcastically and leaned against a wall with his arms folded against his chest as he pouted again, but that made the older man grin wider.

''It looks cute on you… you should do it more often.''

The blond widened his eyes in shock. Cute? CUTE?! Did he just say THAT word!? CUTE!? WTF?! What is this world coming to?!

The blue eyed swordsman sighed heavily and leaned toward the wall again. He then peered his angry eyes toward the gunman and pointed his finger at him, ''Wait, I know what are you trying to pull. Fine, fine, you got me, I'm beaten and I surrender… I DO hate changes… especially with melancholy gunmen who found out that the word 'cute' just fits fine in their vocabulary,'' he said with a serious face and crossed his arms on his chest again. Then he pouted again… ARGH!

''Hmm, not really the reaction I hoped for.''

''Then what-

As soon as Cloud wanted to ask, the elevator shook violently and stooped in the middle of its way. Both of the warriors inside were surprised by the sudden outbreak and they almost fell on their asses… correction, Cloud was the one who fell on his ass and he grunted while he rubbed his back and Vincent didn't lose his balance for a second. So, while the disgruntled swordsman got up painfully and cursed under his breath, the gunman looked for a help button but there wasn't one. Then he turned around, seeing that the blond was stretching his back and it made quite an interesting sound of bones cracking. He sighed again and turned his head toward the ground.

''I need a vacation,'' the blue eyed man started again, ''Next time I'm going stowaway to Costa del Sol and I'm throwing my phone into the ocean on the way there.''

The raven haired man looked at him like he was scolding a kid, ''You could easily just change the number.''

''Been there, did that… seven times! The shopkeeper looked at me like I was crazy,'' Cloud replied quickly and looked over to the gunman after he stopped stretching his fingers, ''Don't tell me…''

The cloaked man moved away from the panel and pointed at it… as he expected, no help button.

''Oh great, just great...'' the blond sighed out and folded his arms in annoyance, ''I should've report Reeve to the Builder's Committee for putting our lives in danger for no apparent reason in the most… ugh, smallest rectangular places on Gaia.''

Cloud didn't want to admit it, but he hated small places. He never confessed he was claustrophobic in the first place as he was a bit ashamed of the phobia he had. That's the reason he never liked riding in cars, trucks or submarines, they gave him a headache and a reason for throwing up.

However, he didn't mind when the small space or box was moving… moving and the roar of the engine made everything better… but not now. The elevator stopped… it stopped! It wasn't moving! This piece of crap wasn't going to move anywhere, sometimes it can stand for whole hours! Hours! But what it if it stays like this for a whole day?

...

DEAR GAIA, GET ME OUT OF HERE!

However, the more Cloud thought about it, the more he felt sick. He leaned on the wall and started breathing a bit quicker than usual, while Vincent finally looked away from the elevator door and its surroundings to speak with the blond, ''It's probably a malfunction… I'm sure they'll fix it in no time,'' he said with an optimistic voice and noticed the man was breathing deeply and fast, ''Are you alright? You look troubled…''

The blue eyed swordsman made a motion with his hand to fend of the gunman's question, while he slowly lifted his head and talked, ''I'm okay… no need to worry…'' but in that exact moment, Cloud's mind interfered. Of course you're troubled, you spiky jerk! You're trapped five stories high in a small metal box with no exists! And you say you're not troubled by that!? The blonde had to give it to his mind; he knew the thing would meddle into this incident sooner or later.

He wanted to stay present but with every passing moment he felt worse. He really didn't want to faint in the elevator and embarrass himself again! Like the time he tripped over a rock and landed face first into the ground… and in front of Vincent too. If the stone was just a little closer, he would probably welcome the gunman with a devastating hug of doom. Now that would be the most embarrassing thing he could ever imagine. While the trip to the ground didn't excite the swordsman, both Cid and Barret were literary rolling on the ground from laughter, while the gunman was nice enough to lend a helping hand to a victim of tripping stones.

''You don't look alright… you look like you're ready to welcome the floor with your face,'' the crimson eyed man said worryingly and steeped closer to the blond, ''I think you should sit down to draw out some of the drowsiness…''

But the swordsman still wouldn't listen, ''I said I was okay…'' he said and he made the same motion with his hand as he did earlier. He knew that Vincent was right, but he didn't want to be embarrassed again, especially in front of him… again. Cloud knew that if he continues to think about it, everything will grow worse, but it was obvious it was already too late for that. The swordsman's face become paler, he felt dizzy and his balance was even worse.

The gunslinger rolled his eyes in annoyance and replied, ''Cloud, you-

He didn't get to finish his reply, as the blond staggered forward, toward the raven haired man and he would probably collapse on the floor, if the older man wasn't standing there and caught him by the blonde's shoulders. The blue eyed man fell into unconsciousness for a second, but he was quickly with himself again after a second or two. Cloud lifted his hand to support his forehead and after a while he opened his eyes again. As he predicted, he was supported on his feet by Vincent's hands on his shoulders and he avoided to become red in his face, although, he still didn't know if he should thank Vincent or slap himself… but he didn't have the power to do anything.

''… you just don't quit until it's too late, hmm?'' the gunman replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, which led to a small smirk on his face. The young man before him didn't find the same satisfaction as the dark haired man did, so he gave out an angry flushed look at the man to signal him his embarrassment.

Vincent chuckled lightly and he tried to make the blond to sit down… of course, he thought this was going to be an easy job, but he still resisted with what little power he still had in him, but in the end his struggle was useless. The gunman finally got him on the floor by the left wall after a few quiet moments and a few Cloud's struggling sounds and words later, as if the blond finally discovered his defeat. He looked away from the older man, more in shame than anything else and folded his arms on his chest, while the gunman was still kneeling before him. The older man had noticed how much the blonde resembled a disgruntled teenager who didn't want to take his medicine, so that we will be healthy again and ready as a morning sun for learning and school. But of course, the blonde was never really anything like that… he resembled more like an old disgruntled man, who wanted to chase off the damn kids from his lawn.

When Vincent looked at the blond, he was still in his angry state. It took a little more time before he finally turned toward the older man again. His look was mixed with embarrassment and anger, just like the shade of pink on his cheeks indicated his current state. Cloud pouted again and the gunman almost grinned again, but when he noticed the blonde was going to look at him with some more angry fire in his Mako eyes, he dismissed the idea. The blonde then rolled his eyes for whatever reason and pulled his look into the ground.

The cloaked man slowly shook his head with a bit of grin of his face. He then put his hand on Cloud's shoulder and the blond slowly looked surprised toward the gunman. When he noticed that, he… uhhh… smiled and finally replied after a few minutes of silence, ''You should be fine now''.

The blue eyed man looked at him with the same expression in his eyes for a few seconds, but then he grunted again from either embarrassment or anger (because in this situation, he was really good at showing these two emotions), which made Vincent grin again. The blond looked away again and the raven haired man finally decided to stand up.

However, in the middle of his standing up act, the elevator shook violently and it indicated the elevator was ready to move further up. Of course normally, that wouldn't be a bad idea when you have been stuck in an elevator for about half an hour. But in this case, it wasn't good, as the oh so famous Vincent Valentine lost his balance while standing up and he… ahem, accidentally fell toward the blond and almost on top of him. The blue eyed man didn't know what happened until he actually ended up with the gunman so close to him, tips of their noses almost touched each other. They both looked surprised and Cloud was the one who was instantly red in his face because of the closeness of the other man.

He tried to dispatch the incoming redness on his cheeks and the sudden fluttering of butterflies in his stomach, but it didn't work as he became more and more nervous, embarrassed and hot too… no no no, not that kind of heat, you dirty pervs! It was the cloak (yeah right), it was so damn hot! I mean, who wears cloaks in the middle of the summer, but then again could you ever see Vincent in any different clothes…!?

… okay…

… let me rephrase that… well…

… uhhh, lets just return to the fic…

The blond felt extremely embarrassed by the fact the gunman just had to fell toward him like this and the incoming redness in his face didn't help either. The stunned Vincent was as surprised as Cloud was, but he lowered his head from the blond's face and almost leaned onto his chest. The younger man didn't understand his action at first, but then he realized that the raven haired man was shaking from… laughter!? Cloud looked stunned at the older man who was trying to hold back his laugh, when he finally appeared again across the swordsman's face. His cheeks became more and more pink and he glared at the gunman again. The cloaked man noticed that and after a few minutes he swallowed the laugh and put on a sincere smile toward the blonde.

At first the Mako eyed man didn't understand, but the gunman only smiled again and put his hands back on the young man's shoulders and for a few seconds only looked into Cloud's shade of blue. It was only after Vincent started nearing and nearing… the blond widened his eyes but did nothing, as he was stiff and permanently grounded on the floor. The flush didn't disappear on his face, while the gunman was still closing the small distance between them.

And just for a little while… god, is this really happening… should it feel like this… is it wrong or is it right… I don't know… but it feels so… please, just… just a little more… can I… and just when you were so close-

_**"DING"**_

The unmerciful sound of elevator doors opening snapped both of the warriors out of the supposed trance and they both automatically looked outside. And they opened to reveal… Yuffie Kisaragi. Yes, the most powerful ninja thief (is that even a class?) in the world was running away from the dreaded meeting, so she decided to take a side trip and steal even more candy from the canteen this time and then she made it to the elevator with her super shadow blending and super speed without anybody noticing, even though one employee complained about having a mysterious shadow following him everywhere… he was sent into a mental hospital after he declared to the world that someone was out to kill him.

But enough about that. The girl was standing in front of the elevator before it even opened. She was carrying a large amount of sweets in her hands, mouth, pockets and even her boots. She also had big headphones around her neck and sometimes listened to her favorite music, mostly because Reeve got quite pissy when she did that. The thief was rocking left and right, mostly to the beat of the music that came out from the headphones, but when the door opened she was stranded stiff in her place. When she saw the little incident in the elevator, she opened her mouth in shock and thus the candy fell on the ground in the most convenient slow-motion action for whatever reason to make this scene more dramatic. The incident she saw had Vincent leaning toward Cloud in the weirdest way anyone could possibly imagine and the blond's flushed look only made the situation worse.

The three were exchanging looks but nobody really moved. It was after a while when the girl moved all the candy in one hand, while the other was meant for taking action. As expected (or not), the ninja turned her shocked look into a full moon grin and started shaking from all the laughter she was hiding from the world. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and along with the laugh also left out some words, ''Holy shit! I never thought, hahaha, I never, HAHAHAHA!''

The girl continued laughing like a mad scientist, with Vincent only watching the whole scene with annoyance and with Cloud facepalming himself in the same moment. When the girl calmed down a little, she started to talk again, very loudly, ''Haha, can you two stay like this, I need to get my camera! Awww, come on guys, you two look so cute! Please, please, please, stay like this and I will never blackmail you for Gil and Materia, hahahaha!''

The girl was too busy laughing to notice that the black haired man stood up and motioned toward the panel, ''Yuffie…'' he finally replied to get her attention and the thief now had a WTF look on her face, when the gunman pressed the button for the highest floor of the building. The doors started to close once again and the girl wanted to stop them but she was too late.

''Awww, guys, don't leave! Stay, STAY! I'll blackmail you, I'll tell someone, if you don't stop, STOP! NOOO!'' Yuffie desperately called after them, but the door were already closed and the elevator started to ascend once again. The girl looked into the door with shock on her face, but after a while her expression changed from shocked to sad.

''Damn, my best view is gone.''

Meanwhile, in the elevator…

The gunslinger heavily sighed and smirked again, while the blond was still on the floor, collecting his breath and trying to get rid of the endless flushed look. He didn't notice that Vincent was in front of him again until he looked up. The blond now regained his ability to speak as he replied his sentence in broken pieces, ''Vincent, did you… really want… why… did you…?''

The gunman crouched down to the blond's level and smiled again, ''So what if I did?'' he replied as he continued to gently ruffle up Cloud's hair. The blond grunted at the thought of getting his hair messed up again, but it was already too late. The raven haired man then put his hands back on the blue eyes man's shoulders, but he didn't notice it because he was still dealing with his hair for the time being. But when he finally lifted his head, he ended up nose to nose, blue to crimson with Vincent again.

The swordsman chuckled to himself, while the gunman smiled further. And it looked like they were back where it first started. The blond was still leaning against the wall and Valentine was nearing toward the younger man… again. The blond flushed a bit again, but not as hard as the previous time. And it was almost, just almost but-

**_"DING"_**

''Dammit,'' Vincent cursed quietly under his breath, but the blond heard him and he couldn't resist the laugh. The gunman surprisingly grunted, but it made Cloud's laugh even harder. When the door opened, the sight opened to the top of the building, from where you could see the whole town of Junon. At the other side of the elevator, a figure was standing and looking into the ocean, while drastically screaming and complaining into the mobile phone.

''What do you mean, the elevator isn't working!? How am I supposed to get down now?! No, I'm not cheap, I just had to cut down the expenses and that's the reason we don't have stairs for the roof!''

Both of the warriors recognized the voice and they looked at each other, ''Reeve!'' they whispered in one voice and the gunman quickly clicked the panel again for the lowest point of reach, before the major of WRO would turn around. The elevator closed in the second he turned around, so he returned to his rant on the phone, ''Hey, the elevator is working, you didn't have by any chance something to do with it, huh!?''

Vincent leaned on the wall beside him and he nodded at his so called failure, because he got disturbed twice and he didn't know what to do next. He didn't realize the blond was standing just behind him, until he heard that unique chuckle which could only come from Cloud himself. The gunman turned around to find the blue eyed man, this time smiling while he himself was feeling pretty much like a roadkill.

The blond chuckled again and then he hugged the gunman around his neck and FINALLY gave him the kiss he deserved. While the younger man clung to him by his neck, the gunslinger reached behind his back and pulled him into a tight embrace. The kiss wasn't too long or too short, it was just right for both of them. The sensation behind it burned them both in their stomachs, full of fluttering rabbits, butterflies and an eventual bumblebee, who didn't have anything else to do but flutter. When the lips parted from each other, both of them could see a new discovered emotion in each other's eyes that was never before seen. And oh… what was that? A pinch of love and Cupid's arrow wrapped into a silk veil of understanding and truth. Ah, when in great desire and wish, the miracles might happen to you too.

The warriors looked into each other's eyes for a while, but then they returned to their usual positions as they were before all the madness ensued. By the back wall, Vincent on the right and Cloud just a baby step or two away. They both stood in silence for a few minutes, until the black haired man turned toward the blonde again.

''So… how about that stowaway plan?''

The blond chuckled at the thought and realized… this just might be the first time in his life that a long elevator ride and claustrophobia brought him the most unforgettable, challenging and delightful experience.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, I thought I was going to die from this… and sorry, the ending kinda sucks, because I didn't know what to write at 2 AM in the morning and I have been editing this for another two hours. But I hope you all enjoyed it. I might have overreacted with stretching the story at the beginning, but I mostly did it for the laughs, so… yeah, I hope it's funny enough to make you roll on the floor for whatever reason, because I, the writer, try to be unique with this piece of crap. I hope you'll like it and spread the word about the weirdo girl and her weird writing.

And so… this is my very first fanfiction… a real suckage on a stick, huh? Comment it, read it, favorite it or do whatever the hell you want with it. I'm totally beaten right now, but I will reply to your comment when I'll be feeling a little better, okay? Consider it a promise!

Bye bye and please remember… constructive criticism is always welcome, flames are not.


End file.
